The Nine Lives of a Shadowhunter
by emmfk97
Summary: Chloe Herondale is half Mai and half Nephilim. She is Jace's biological sister. What will happen when she, Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle get sent to San Francisco and meet the Mai? More detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Feel free to give me ideas for the plot. I'm not sure what school Chloe is going to, so I just made it up. This story kind of goes with the show, which I do not own. Enjoy and review. **

**Summary: Chloe Herondale is half Mai and half shadowhunter, though she doesn't know that she is the former and has spent all of her life being the latter. She is Jace Herondale's biological sister. What will happen when Chloe, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary get sent to San Francisco and meet the Mai?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. It's all Cassandra Clare, ABC Family, and Liz Braswell's. **

**Chapter 1: Chloe POV (Third Person)**

"You five are to enroll in Mission Beach High School in San Francisco and find the demon. We have reports that it was sighted near Varese Vintage and at the school," Maryse told Chloe, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Clary. "The San Francisco Institute is already informed of your arrival this afternoon. Be wary of your surroundings. This demon is very ancient and powerful. The Clave doesn't want any troubles with it."

"We know, Maryse. You've told us a billion times already. You don't need to worry about a thing," Clary said reassuringly. Chloe tuned out what Maryse was saying after that. There was no point in listening anyway. She had to listen to Maryse talking about the mission 24/7 and practically memorized all the things they were supposed to do in it. It was really a wonder her ears didn't fall off. It wasn't like she, who had been training practically her who life, would fail. _Oh great_, _now I'm acting like Jace: sarcastic and full of himself._ She glanced at her older brother by a year. He was playing with Clary's hair while listening to Maryse reminding them again what to do. Chloe really hoped that he wouldn't treat her as a little kid anymore now that she turned 16 a couple days ago.

"The portal to San Francisco is ready." Everyone turned to look at Magnus, who looked very sparkly as usual. _Finally! Why couldn't we just use the portal rune Clary made! Then we wouldn't have to sit here and listen to Maryse. Again. _

"Good luck and be careful," Maryse said as the said five went through the portal. They all waved and disappeared with a flash.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Chloe woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. <em>Uggh<em>, she thought as she turned off the alarm. _I have to go to school. A mundie school at that._ She did not have any prejudice against mundanes like some shadowhunters but couldn't help feeling annoyed at their stupid system of education. Who would want to wake up at 8 in the morning to go to school? She hurriedly dressed in a simple blouse and a pair of jeans after washing her face and brushing her hair. Chloe quickly went downstairs and search of some breakfast and her friends.

"Good morning, Chloe. How was your sleep?" Meredith asked. Meredith and her husband, David Penhallow were in charge of the San Francisco Institute. They had no children, which was why they were so excited about housing five teens from New York.

"It was fine. Thank you for asking." Chloe grabbed some cereal from a cabinet and sat down after grabbing some milk. "Is Jace up? Where is everybody? We're going to be late for scho—"

"If you wanted to see my staggeringly handsome self, all you had to do was ask, Clo." Jace smirked at her as he and Clary came into the kitchen. "Why are you so tense anyway? It's just a mundie school."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know, but if we're late, we'll only be subject to more attention than we already will have. We have to be inconspicuous."

"Well, of course I'll get more attention than usual. I mean, look at me," Jace said.

"Let's just wake the others up and go to school. I really don't need to listen to your comments today." Clary said before Chloe had a chance to snap at Jace for being so full of himself.

"You know you love it, Clary." Jace kissed her cheek and went with her to wake Alec and Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to stare as Chloe emerged from the main office and quickly made her way to her locker after receiving her schedule. She would have gotten earlier to school, but Isabelle made her change her clothes, saying that they were too simple and not attention grabbing. Chloe reminded her that they weren't supposed to be "attention grabbing" and tried to persuade Isabelle to just let her go to no avail. She was now in a dark blue sundress that "made her eyes pop out," according to Isabelle and was wearing strappy sandals<em>. I can't<em> _believe I'm supposed to be here until we catch that demon_, Chloe thought. The school wasn't bad really; there were students everywhere, talking and taking books from their locker for class. However, the fact that they were actually going to have to listen to the teacher and do their homework seemed very boring to Chloe compared to kicking some demon butt.

Chloe knew that this demon business wasn't very big. Maryse made it sound like it was some very important mission, but she knew that it really wasn't a big deal if the Clave wanted to send 5 teenagers to take care of it.

"Chloe!" She turnedat the sound of her name. The rest of the group was standing behind her as she collected the books she needed for her first period. Jace was the one who spoke. "Don't forget that we're going by fake last names here. We're supposed to be 'Chloe and Jace King'. You, Isabelle, and Clary have all classes together except your elective. Be careful, okay? The demon could be anywhere."

"Jace, don't worry. I'll be fine. I have Izzy and Clary with me at almost all times anyway. Besides, isn't this about time you said a snarky remark? I think you're overdue." She smirked at him, and he grinned back.

"It's coming, Chloe. I'm just saving it for later because it's just that good. I'll meet you guys for lunch at your locker, since everyone's here." He then waved and disappeared into the crowd with Alec.

"Let's go, Chloe. We don't want to be late," Isabelle said, now tugging on her arm.

"Yeah, ok." She turned around and saw a gorgeous blond boy playing with a basketball and surrounded by his other jock friends. They locked eyes, and Chloe felt a sense of familiarity about the boy.

"Woah, he is _hot_!" Isabelle exclaimed. He smirked as if he had heard her. Chloe shook her head at her; of course Isabelle wouldn't see anything but that. She really hoped that hot mundane guys won't distract her from the mission.

"Though I admit that he is good looking, we really need to get to class, guys. Besides, Jace would try to kill him if I even thought about him that way," Clary said and started walking to class with Chloe and Izzy trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy is kind of OOC in this chapter. Includes some scenes and dialogues from the first episode, the rest is mine. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2 **

Chloe couldn't help but wonder about that boy she saw in the hallway as she sat down in her seat in English. He had very alluring hazel eyes that captured her attention at once. He was very good-looking, but that was not what she was thinking about. When he stared into her eyes, she saw those same pair of eyes in her memory, but those eyes were on a young version of him. _That's impossible; I've never seen or met him in my life!_ She was forced to stop thinking about him when the teacher started to call roll.

"Chloe King!"

"Here." She tuned out everything after that; she had become very good at that because of Jace and Isabelle's constant bickering.

"Alek Petrov!" She expected to hear a "Here" but no one answered. "Alek?" the teacher called again.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Valencio. The coach had to talk to me about something," said a British accented voice. The door opened to reveal that boy from the hallway. Chloe tried not to stare at him as he walked across the classroom and took a seat.

Finally after an hour of listening to Mrs. Valencio drone on and on about Shakespeare, Chloe told Isabelle and Clary that she'd see them later and literally ran from the class when the bell rang. She walked to her locker, quickly scanning her surroundings for any signs of demons.

"Hi, you're Chloe, right?" came from the right side of her locker. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes stood next to her locker.

"Yeah, I am," Chloe said cautiously. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Amy; I'm in your English class. By the way, I love your outfit! It's super cute! What class do you have next?"

"World History with Mr. Wilks."

"Me too. Come on. I can show you the way. Are you new to San Francisco or just this school?" They started talking about Chloe and where she was living before while walking towards a staircase when Amy squealed and said, "Look perky. London calling at ten o'clock."

Chloe looked over Amy's shoulder and saw Alek walking towards her while bouncing a basketball. "He seems to be everyone's crazy obsession in this school. All I've heard while walking in the hallways is Alek this or Alek that."

"Yeah, well, he is pretty popular. And the fact that he is hot and a basketball player also attributes to the attention he gets. Do you play any sports?" They resumed talking about Chloe when Alek came over next to where she was standing and started bouncing the basketball right over her head. Chloe kept talking while Amy gasped and ducked. When he threw the ball over her head the second time, she caught the ball.

"Hey, Jocko! Do you mind? People are trying to have a conversation here. Go play 'Look at me' somewhere else," she said to a smirking Alek and threw the ball into the trash can at the end of the hallway. Of course, it went right in, causing people, including Amy to gape at her. She smiled forcefully at Alek and walked around him to get to class, dragging Amy with her. Little did she know that Alek was staring after her with a contemplative look on his face.

* * *

><p>Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, indicating the time for lunch. She was heading toward the doors that led to the cafeteria when a muscled arm shot out in front of her, blocking her way. "That was very impressive. Maybe you could show me some of your moves some time," said the voice she was now familiar with.<p>

"Um, no moves, just a lucky shot," she said half nervously, half venomously.

"I wasn't really talking about basketball."

"Subtle."

"I'm not trying to be," Alek said, putting his hand just above her abdomen and pressing her to the wall. Chloe suppressed the urge to slap that very Jace-looking smirk off his face and knee him in the stomach.

"Um, I barely met you today; I don't even know you so let's get back to that." Then he did the very thing she least expected. He leaned down and smelled her hair. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped at their proximity.

"You smell very good."

"Um, okay, crazy non sequitur man, it's called bathing. Try it." She was completely flushed now by his sudden actions toward her.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, Chloe King?"

"Believe me; if I knew it was going to have this kind of effect, I would have never touched your ball." She immediately realized what she said and quickly added while wincing, "Don't say it."

"Something tells me we're going to be very good friends," he said and leaned down to kiss her. Chloe was too shocked to push him away. When his lips were about an inch away from hers, a sharp exclamation of "Alek!" tore through the air. Alek turned away from her to look at the intruder. A dark curly haired girl was looking at him disapprovingly.

"Well, nice chatting. This was fun; let's try to never do it again," Chloe said with an awkward laugh and immediately walked past Alek to the cafeteria.

When she got there, it was already filled with students eating and chatting. She tried to slow down her heart rate as she paid for a burger, a bag of chips, and an apple. She couldn't believe she let him do that! She was a shadowhunter, not some scaredy little mundane. She quickly spotted Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Alec sitting in the farthest corner from the others because the all the girls were all looking at Jace and whispering among themselves. She got there and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Alec asked.

"Something really bad happened. The worst thing in the world," she answered back. When the others started pestering her with questions, she quickly said, "It's not a demon. It's worse than that." She could see Jace's patience was running out, so she quickly said, "I met another Jace." Jace frowned while the rest of the group started laughing.

"Oh, Chloe, you still haven't realized the sad truth. There is no another me. There is no way that any other being on this universe can be as perfect as me," Jace said while smirking at Chloe.

Before Chloe could snap back a reply at Jace, Clary said, "Well, who is it?" after everybody settled down.

"It's Alek. Alek Petrov. The guy Izzy was swooning over earlier." Izzy quickly shouted out her denial while Chloe rolled her eyes. "Turns out he's super popular and a basketball star. Apparently, all the girls are like obsessed with him or something. It's really crazy and kind of stalker-ish, actually." Everyone looked over to the table Alek was sitting at. Sure enough, he was sitting surrounded by his "Jocko" friends and girls who were desperately vying for his attention. "Anyway, did you guys find anything about the demon?" she asked, lowering her voice so no one can overhear their conversation.

"I thought I saw a hidden door on the wall in a janitor's closet that could be a secret passage," Clary answered.

Alec frowned and said, "You were in a janitor's closet?" Clary blushed and avoided looking anyone in the eye.

"Oh, Alec. I think it's kind of obvious. Don't ask her that! We don't want to hear any details!" Isabelle said. She and Chloe started to laugh really hard at Alec's obliviousness.

"What do you—, ohhhhhh!" Alec exclaimed as the truth finally dawned on him, which caused Izzy and Chloe to laugh harder.

"What, my girlfriend and I can't have some fun? School is boring as hell," Jace said, putting his arm around Clary, which caused her to blush harder.

"I was wondering what was taking Clary so long to 'go to the bathroom'," Izzy said while elbowing Clary in the ribs.

"This is hilarious, but let's get back to the original topic, shall we?" Chloe said, trying to stop her laughter. "We'll go check out that hidden door later. Izzy and Clary, don't forget that we have work at Varese Vintage after school. Maryse said that the demon was spotted near that store, so she took care of everything from resumes to convincing the owner to give us the job."

"Cool! We're going to work at a clothing store?" Izzy looked ecstatic while Clary groaned. Chloe patted her shoulders.

"Hey, just be grateful we're not working at the mall or something. She'll probably drag you to go shopping with her after work." The bell rang, ending their discussion about the mission. Their group dispersed, saying that they'll see each other after school at the parking lot.

Chloe went to her locker and got out her books for next period. After she shut her locker door, she saw that a basketball was flying right into her face. Her instincts kicked in and her arms shot out to catch the ball, causing her books to fall to the floor. "Hey, watch it!" she shouted to the person who threw it, who turned out to be one of the boys from Alek's Jocko friends.

"Sorry, it slipped," he said, not looking sorry at all. He pressed her to the lockers, keeping her caged by his arms. He fingered one of her blonde curls. "You're new here, aren't you? How about we ditch class and have some fun at my house?"

She smirked at him. "You really shouldn't have done that," she said and kneed him between his legs hard. As he groaned in pain and released her, she pressed the basketball into his chest, giving it back to him. "That'll teach you a lesson to not to mess with me or any other girls." She gathered her books and walked away to her next class, leaving everyone gaping after her in surprise and awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who read my story and reviewed/favorite/put on alert! Again there's stuff from the show, but the rest is mine. Here's the new ch. 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, this top is soooo cute! I think I'll put this on hold," Izzy squealed as she looked at a black lacy top. Chloe laughed and shook her head at her.

"For you to wear or to force Clary into it?"

"Both!" They laughed again when they saw Clary's horrified expression.

Lana came out from the back room. "Let's go, girls. Those clothes are not gonna restock themselves!"

The girls each took a box full of new clothes and a bunch of hangers. "Oh, turn it up! I love that song," Chloe told Lana before she went.

Lana gave her a weird look. "You can hear that?"

"Yeah, can't you?" Chloe tilted her head, puzzled at Lana's expression. She gave Chloe another look before putting it on a dock.

The bell on the door rang as a customer stepped into the store. Chloe looked up from her spot where she was arranging clothes and approached the guy. "Hi."

The customer turned around. "Hi." She let out a little gasp; the guy was really good looking, or like Izzy would say hot enough to—_Ok, I'm sooo not going there! Bad Chloe! Get a grip! _"I love this song," he said, pointing upwards.

"I-I just said that," she said, almost knocking over a mannequin. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just an opinion," he said and put on a kitty hat. "Ironic or lame?"

She smiled. "A little bit of both. Are you a cat person?"

"No, just got cold ears. I'll take it." She took the hat from him and walked over to the cashier. "So, are you in college? I'm just asking because we get a lot of kids from the university and we had this ad and—"

"Stop talking…" Izzy half-whispered to her in the middle of her ramble and elbowed her. Chloe quickly realized what she was doing and said with an awkward laugh, "Twelve dollars."

"I'm taking a semester off because of some family stuff. I kind of packed in a hurry. I'm Brian, by the way."

"Chloe. I'm here every day in the afternoon in case you forgot something else," she said with another smile. _I really need to stop smiling like crazy; I might as well be Jocker from Batman._

"Maybe I'll see you around. In the afternoon, that is." Brian waved and exited the store. Chloe smiled again like a lovesick girl and leaned on the counter.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Chloe!" Izzy said and shook her shoulders. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Oh my angel, if you get a date with that guy, I am so dressing you up." Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at Izzy.

"Chloe, are you sure about this? You know Jace wouldn't approve if he knew that you were flirting or going out on dates with mundanes." Clary looked at her worriedly.

"Clary! She'll be fine. Chloe's been looking down for a while, now. Let her have some fun," Izzy said. "This will be good for her. I mean, can't you see how happy she is already?" They both glanced at Chloe, grinning as she rearranged the clothes. _Please don't let what I dreamed happen in real life. _Clary looked Chloe worriedly once more before going back to her job.

* * *

><p>"Chloe, Izzy and I have to go; I have a date with Jace and Izzy with someone from school. Who know what she has in mind for me? I gotta run before she catches me! Are you going to be okay?" Clary told Chloe frantically, looking around for Izzy.<p>

"I'll be fine. See you at home." Clary literally bolted from the store when she saw Izzy coming back from the bathroom, waving bye to Chloe.

"CLARISSA ADELLE FRAY! YOU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MAKE YOU LOOK SEXY FOR TONIGHT!" Izzy also waved and chased after Clary. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She tagged some of the new clothes until Lana said she's free to go. She started to walk home but she felt an overwhelming urge to run. She ran to a stack of boxes and started doing flips and cartwheels just for the fun of it. _Weird, I've never really ran like this before. _When she arrived at the Institute, not even breaking a sweat after running from the store to there, it was 6:02.

She sat on her bed, thinking about the possibility of getting to the Institute in two minutes, rather than 15. Shadowhunters could run faster and longer than mundanes without getting tired quickly, but she's never run this fast before. _What is happening to me? First the hearing thing and now this? _Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed some weapons just in case and told Meredith that she's going out. She ran to the nearest park and sat down on a swing. _Stop freaking out, Chloe. Maybe there is extra angel blood in me, like Jace and Clary. Yeah, that must be it._

"Chloe?" a voice broke through her train of thoughts. She immediately got into her defensive position but relaxed when she realized it was Brian.

"Um, hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to take a walk. Do you want to get some coffee?" He offered her his hand.

"Yeah, sure." She took his hand and got up, dropping his hand once she did so. They walked to the nearest café, talking about their lives.

"My dad died when I was 9. My mom is busy with her work; I don't get to see her much. I live with someone else because she lives in Europe. I miss both of them, but dad seldom had time to pay attention to me or my brother, Jace. I don't think my mom likes seeing us because they remind her of my dad." They found an empty table and sat down.

"I know how it feels. My mom died 4 years ago and my dad and I…we don't really get along but it's improving. Who do you live with anyway?"

"With my friend Isabelle. We've been best friends since 7 or so. She was there when I needed her and she still is. She's a fashion-crazed lunatic, though; I like shopping but when I go with Izzy, it turns into this crazy shopping spree and—" She was cut off by a dog barking violently at her. They both stood up while the owner tried to control his dog.

"Dude, do something about your dog," Brian told him while wincing from the death grip Chloe had on his upper arm.

"I'm really sorry about this. Come on, Honey, let's go." He tugged on the leash and dragged the dog away.

"Umm, I should probably go. My brother freaks out if I stay out really late. Thanks for the coffee." She gave him a little wave and started to head home when Brian called her name.

"Can we do this again?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." She grinned at him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Chloe walked to the Institute as fast as she can because she kept feeling like she was being watched. She quickly open the door and got into the elevator, seeing Jace as soon as the elevator door opened. "Hey, did you have a good time at your date?"<p>

"I did but that's not the point. Where were you? I called you like 10 times and you didn't answer. We were about to gear up and get out there," Jace said while glaring at her.

She dug through her pockets and realized that she had left her phone in her room. "I'm sorry; I went out for a walk and forgot to take my phone." There must have been something on her face because Jace immediately stopped glaring at her and looked worried.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok? You usually would have snapped back at me, saying_ mind your own business, Jace_," he said, imitating her voice.

She scowled at him. "I do not sound like that. And you don't need to worry about me, Jace. I'm fine." When he gave her a disbelieving look, she added, "Really. I just...have a lot on my mind, that's all." He still didn't look like he believed her, but he nodded.

"All right. Just don't run out like that again." Jace looked into her eyes, trying to find some clues to why she was acting weirdly. Chloe kept her face blank and showed nothing, not wanting her brother to get involved in whatever she was going through.

"You're such a hypocrite. You do that all the time, Jace," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that your subtle way of worrying about me? Because _I can take care of myself, you know_," Jace said, imitating her voice yet again with a falsetto.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around him. Jace looked down at her with a surprised expression but hugged her back. "Thank you. For worrying about me and looking after me. But you don't need to do that; I'm a big girl now."

"I'm your brother, Chloe; brothers are supposed to be overprotective over their little sisters. Especially if your sister is reckless and doesn't take her phone with her whenever she goes somewhere without telling anybody."

Chloe smiled and stepped out of his embrace. "Goodnight, Jace."

"'Night, Chloe." He kissed her forehead and headed toward his room.

Chloe shut the door to her own room and scanned her bookshelf, trying to find anything that will help explain what's happening to her. She saw her copy of _The Shadowhunter's Codex_ squished in the back among all the other books about demonology, blade throwing, etc. She tried to get it out with her fingertips but it refused to come out from its hiding spot. Frustrated, she withdrew her hand and almost screamed. Where her nails had been, there were beautifully curved, white sharp claws. She closed her eyes as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. _What's happening to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. Just in case you didn't read my A/N, before you read chapter 4, you should check out chapter 3 again because I decided that I didn't like ch. 3 and added some things to the beginning and rewrote the ending. Anyway, here's ch. 4. Please review! I love that people are reading this story, but I'd like to get some feedback. Thank you for those you reviewed and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

_Chloe ran and ran, occasionally looking behind her. She heard footsteps close to her and pushed herself faster. She ran through the forest until she finally reached a cliff. She wildly looked around for any other ways of escaping. Just as she was about to run the other way, a scarfaced man appeared, holding a knife. He chuckled evilly and looked at her, mocking her to do something. "Your time is up, Chloe Herondale. What an honor it is to kill the Uniter. Goodbye, oh great leader of Mai." She got out her sword from her coat as the man lunged at her. She quickly brought her sword up to meet his. As their swords clashed, a blond guy dropped down from a tree and ran a sword through the scarfaced man and threw him over the cliff. _

_ Chloe smiled and hugged him. "Alek!" _

_ He wrapped her arms around her and bombarded her with questions. "Chloe, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" _

_ "I'm fine. Stop freaking out." He leaned down to kiss her, but as their lips were about to touch, Chloe's eyes widened when she saw the scene over his shoulder. Another man clothed in black had his arm drawn back to stab Alek in the back. She quickly pushed him out of the way and took the knife in her chest. She gasped as waves of pain hit her. He took the knife out and she began to fall, blackness slowly consuming her. A British-accented voice cried out in anguish. _

_ "CHLOE! NO!" _

Chloe woke up with a gasp. _What was that? And why in the world did Alek Petrov have claws like hers and cat eyes? _"Chloe! Wake up! We're going to be late for school! If you're not up in 5 minutes, you know what's gonna happen!" She heard Alec yell at her, knocking on her door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Chloe shuddered at the memory of Alec pouring ice cold water on her because she didn't wake up for training. She quickly made herself look presentable with a floral skirt, white shirt, and a cardigan over it with a scarf. She put her curly hair in a ponytail with some strands framing her face. She then remembered what had happened last night and looked at her hands. They looked perfectly normal until she thought about the claws. Her nails immediately transformed themselves into cat claws again. Her eyes widened and she silently began to panic. _What do I do? I can't go to school like this! _As soon as she had that thought, her claws disappeared and her normal hands, all inked up with runes, came back. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"What took you so long? Do you have someone to impress, Chloe?" Jace asked her, an almost-always-present smirk on his lips. She scowled at him and sat down, eating her bowl of cereal.

"Don't listen to him, Chloe; you look great!" Izzy said to her. "I love your skirt. I didn't even know you owned something like that."

"I wouldn't have to impress that someone, if I had someone to impress, because I've already impressed them yesterday with that incident," she said to Jace, knowing he would turn all overprotective again in seconds.

True to her words, the smirk disappeared and he practically yelled at Chloe, "What happened yesterday?" It was her turn to smirk at him and Chloe stood up, putting her bowl in the sink.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator. She heard, "CHLOE KING HERONDALE!" as the elevator door closed and smiled. Jace will always be Jace, she thought, and shook her head.

Chloe ran to school, feeling free and wild and happy. She laughed as she did a cartwheel and a flip over some boxes. She arrived at school and walked in through the double doors after smoothing down her hair and making sure that nothing was out of place. School was filled with students chattering and gossiping as usual. Chloe sighed; another boring day at school. She spotted Alek with his friends and remembered that dream. It felt so real; _it can't be a coincidence that I had that dream right after the claws appeared. _She took a deep breath and approached the group, walking up to Alek. _If you can face an entire horde of demons, then you can do this, Chloe,_ she told herself as she got nearer. "Hey, can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked Alek.

He smirked at her and said, "Sure; I knew you couldn't resist me, Chloe King," in his adorable British accent. Really, he and Jace should be twins. The other guys wolf-whistled and Chloe rolled her eyes. She led him into a secluded place in school away from all those people.

"Look, if you think I brought you here to have some fun, you are so wrong. So knock that smirk off your face because I really need to tell you something," Chloe said, looking into his eyes. He finally realized that something serious was going on because he said, "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

She frowned. "How would you know that I'm not? Never mind, you can tell me that later. I had a dream last night about you…and this weird dude with knives and stuff." She looked at him, "What, no smart comments?"

"Normally I would, but it doesn't seem like the time or the place to say something like that. Continue on," said Alek with a serious face.

"In the dream, I was running from the dude with knives. I reached a cliff and stopped running and faced the scarfaced guy. He told me that my time was up and what an honor it was to kill the Uniter. And then he told me goodbye and called me the leader of Mai, whatever that is. Then, you, of all people, just dropped down from a tree and stabbed him in the back and threw him over the cliff. But the weird thing was that you had cat eyes and claws." Alek stiffened at that. "We hugged and then I saw over your shoulder that another assassin or whatever those guys are called was about to kill you so I pushed you out of the way and took the knife myself. And then I woke up." Chloe omitted the part where they were about to kiss and looked up at Alek. "Does that make any sense to you whatsoever? Please just tell me that it was just a dream and I'm talking nonsense."

He finally looked at her. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but I can't do that. Come on, I'm taking you to see someone." He grabbed onto her arm but she quickly shrugged it off and took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain what's going on. You could be working with a demon or something like that. Or you could be the demon yourself and pretend that you are helping me and then kill me." Chloe felt her seraph blade concealed in her jacket, just to make sure, and got ready to whip it out if she needed to.

Alek sighed and took out his phone; he texted someone and put it back in his pocket. "Chloe, we'll explain everything when Jasmine gets here."

"Jasmine?" Chloe said. "Who's that?"

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around in a defensive crouch. She straightened when she saw a girl from yesterday who yelled at Alek. "I am. I'm also Alek's cousin. He told me his suspicions about you and I must say, I think he's right after what you just said."

"How did you know about that?"

"Superhearing, remember? I know you have it, too. Anyway, Chloe, you are one of us. We are Mai," Jasmine informed her.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Mai? What's that? In all my years of shadowhunting, I've never heard of such thing."

Jasmine frowned at the word "shadowhunting" but continued on. "Mai are descendants of the Egyptian cat goddess Bastet. Not completely human and not completely god. We advised pharaohs and were humans' sworn protectors until—"

"We had a bit of fall out. I guess you could say that we got tired of taking orders," Alek cut in, his stupid smirk back in place. "We've been hunted for generations."

"He's being slightly dramatic. We lead pretty normal lives." Jasmine smiled reassuringly at Chloe.

"Do you regret being so mean to me now?" Alek looked at Chloe, who was looking down at her hands.

"No," she said to him, frowning a little. "But what about the Uniter thing he called me and the leader of the Mai?"

Jasmine and Alek exchanged a look. He looked disbelievingly at Chloe. "There's no way."

"Only the Uniter has nine lives, and nine lives to endure. In the ancient prophecies, it stated that the Uniter, and only the Uniter, will save the world and reunite the Mai and the humans, stopping their war," Jasmine told Chloe.

"Jasmine, it was only a dream. We don't even know if she herself is Mai!" Alek exclaimed.

She turned around to look at him in the eyes. "The dream was right about the Order and you being a Mai. There is a certain possibility that she is the Uniter." He started to argue but stopped when Chloe cleared her throat.

"Sorry for interrupting your argument but I really don't know what's going on. I just got these yesterday night and you can imagine what my reaction was to that. Which doesn't really make sense because I'm one of the Nephilim and shadowhunter blood is dominant." Chloe held out her hands and extended her claws. She was really beginning to feel freaked out but she kept her face blank.

"Okay, so you are one of us. But that doesn't explain all the tattoos all over you. I mean, why would you get tattoos all over your body?" Jasmine said, looking at her arm.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "You can see them? But how? We put heavy glamour on ourselves to conceal the runes."

"Runes? Glamour? What are you talking about?" Alek stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall.

"I think I should explain this with the rest of my family," she said and took out her phone. She dialed Jace's number with shaking fingers and after what seemed like an eternity, he picked up.

"Hey, where are you? We just got here but we can't find you," he said.

"I need to talk to you. Bring everybody; I'm in the west wing of the campus," she told him and hang up. "I'll explain what I am to you when my brother gets here. I guess you could say we're kind of like you guys."

Jasmine suddenly gasped, looking over Chloe's shoulder. A portal was opening on the wall behind her. Chloe got out her seraph blade just in case it wasn't her brother and her friends. There was a flash of black and 4 teens tumbled out of the portal, all dressed up in shadowhunting gear. Jasmine and Alek got ready to attack them but relaxed when they saw Chloe's brother. Jace stood up and immediately helped Clary to her feet. "You portaled here? What's wrong with walking?" Chloe asked her brother, who raised his eyebrow.

"Well, a certain someone I know hung up before I could ask her where in the west wing she was. So, yes, the other obvious option was gear up and portal here." Jace looked pointedly at Chloe. "Why did you call us here anyway if there are no demons?"

"I need to tell all of you something. I…I don't know how to say this but…I'm not completely a shadowhunter," she blurted out.

"What do you mean, you're not completely a shadowhunter? I thought Nephilim blood is dominant?" Izzy looked at Alec for confirmation, looking confused.

"It is; if one of your parents is a shadowhunter, then you're a shadowhunter. There are no exceptions," Alec said.

Jace cut in, "Besides, you've had runes ever since you were 10. You couldn't have had those if you weren't Nephilim."

Suddenly, everybody was talking about shadowhunter genes and Nephilim blood until a sharp whistle broke through their conversations. They all looked over to Jasmine. "Chloe, we really need to get going. There are people who are trying to kill you; we need to get you to a safe place."

Izzy glared at her. "There are things that try to kill us on daily basis. There is really no difference if you take her to another place, unless it's Idris." She stepped closer to Jasmine. "And you're not taking her anywhere. She's my _parabatai _and if you inflict any harm to her, I will hurt you." Alec quickly pulled her back after that, afraid of what she might do to the Mai girl.

"Izzy, calm down. I'm sure we can all talk about it somewhere we can't be overheard," Alec told her, trying to sooth his little sister. Chloe looked over to Clary.

"You haven't said anything, Clary; is something wrong? I mean, besides from my not being a complete shadowhunter or something." Clary's shoulders were tense and her face was hard.

"It's just that…I had a dream earlier and it involved you, that mundane we met at the store, a weird scarfaced mundane, and him," she said, pointing at Alek.

"Okay, we really need to take you to talk you my mom, Chloe; maybe she has an answer to all of this," Jasmine said, looking at Chloe.

"Who's your mom?" Jace asked, looking warily and suspiciously at Jasmine.

Alek smirked at him and said, "The leader of the San Francisco Pride."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I was away on vacation and couldn't write for a while. Here's ch. 5. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Mom! We're home!" Jasmine called out as they walked in.

"I'm starving; do we have anything to eat?" Alek said and headed to the kitchen, which had granite countertops and had chairs around the island.

"Wow!" Chloe exclaimed as she entered the penthouse. "It's beautiful!" she said, looking out at the view though a large window. The apartment had various ancient items, such as a peculiar looking blade. The shadowhunters all lingered around the kitchen, ready to attack if this was a trap.

Suddenly Jasmine stood up from her seat and focused on something over Izzy's shoulders. "Mom, this is Chloe." The rest quickly turned around and saw a tall woman gracefully walk into the room.

"Hi," Chloe said warily. The woman had an aura of authority and power that make Chloe almost cringe away from her.

She approached Chloe and said, "Valentina," and smiled. "Alek and Jasmine told me everything. If we'd only known. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through." Chloe thought about how she was freaking out over her hands and how fast she ran. She was glad to finally get some answers about why she was beginning to change into some freak. She looked over to her family. Would they still treat her as if she was the same Chloe before they knew about this? Of course they will, she thought. But a little voice in her head whispered, _how do you know? How do you know that they won't see you as monster? _Shut up, she told the voice. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Izzy elbowed her in the side. Then she realized that Valentina was still waiting for her reaction.

"Well, I was kind of freaking out when I got the claws but it was pretty okay. But it still doesn't explain what I am," Chloe said to her.

"Claws? What are you talking about?" Jace asked her, beginning to get frustrated with all this claw business.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first I want to hear about your story from yourself. I'm assuming that your friends don't know what you are, correct?" Chloe nodded. "Come," Valentina said and walked to the couch. The shadowhunters followed and sat, keeping close to each other. Alek and Jasmine stayed behind but when Chloe said that they should hear this too.

"Well, I suppose that we should introduce ourselves. I'm Chloe Herondale and this is my brother, Jace Herondale," she said pointing to themselves.

Alek interrupted, "I thought your last name was King."

"We are going by fake names. Any demons or downworlders would recognize a Nephilim last name such as ours," Alec said. "I'm Alexander Lightwood, but I go by Alec." Alek raised an eyebrow at this and the girls giggled.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is Clarissa Morgenstern," Izzy finished.

"Actually, I go by Clary Fray," she said, looking at Izzy pointedly.

"I thought they should know your real name. There is no reason to hide it if Chloe trusts them. And after all, you're famous! Your gorgeous red hair and big green eyes and not-as-good fashion sense but I'll let that slide," Izzy said and winked at Clary while she rolled her eyes.

Chloe turned to Jace and her friends. "I suppose I should let you know what's been going on." She held out her hands in front of her. "Ever since my sixteenth birthday, I started to go through some weird changes, like running to the Institute from Varese Vintage in 2 minutes and getting these claws." She extended her claws again; it was becoming natural to her now. I guess I really am a Mai, she thought. Her family stared at her hands, their eyes wide. "And then I had this dream about my being attacked by an assassin. In the dream, I saw that Alek had claws like mine when he saved me. So I figured that I should ask him about it since most of the dreams I have are real. Turns out that I'm a Mai."

Clary spoke, snapping all of them out of staring at Chloe's hands. "What's a Mai?"

Valentina answered, "The offspring of the Egyptian cat goddess Basset. We have cat-like qualities like those claws, night vision, super hearing, so on and so forth. We used to serve and advise humans until an incident that caused a division between two races." She smiled at Chloe. "Chloe is also the Uniter, the savior of our race and one who will unite humans and Mai."

"Night vision? We have night vision?" Chloe exclaimed. "So what else is there? Cat ears?"

Alek smirked at her. "No, just a tail." She felt her eyes widen to impossible degrees.

Jasmine punched Alek on the arm. "Ignore him. He thinks he's hilarious." Chloe scowled at Alek while he rubbed his arm, glaring at Jasmine.

"I am. Let's face it; I'm irresistible and great at everything I do," Alek winked at Izzy, who smirked at him in return.

Clary and Chloe shared a look and started to giggle which turned into a full on laughter. Alec looked at them as if they were crazy. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"By the Angel, he-he sounds just like Jace! I did tell you he is another Jace, didn't I?" Chloe said in between giggles.

"Yeah, they are like total twins!" Clary wiped tears from her eyes. Both Alek and Jace frowned simultaneously at that.

Alec cut in by saying, "Ok, back to the subject. How do you know that she is your Uniter?" he said, putting air quotes around "Uniter".

"It said so in my dream," Chloe answered looking at Alec in the eye. "And you know what that means, Alec. Don't try to deny it," she said before he had a chance to say something about believing in her dreams. He shut his mouth after Chloe pointedly looked at him, daring him to say anything.

Jasmine tilted her head, looking confused. "What about your dreams? You said that your dreams are true most of the time."

"I honestly don't know why my dreams are like that. They give me hints at what I'm trying to find out. Clary sometimes has those too but that would be because she has extra angel blood in her," Chloe explained to the Mai, who looked seriously confused except Valentina.

"Angel blood? And you also mentioned demons. What exactly are you?" Alek asked Chloe, holding her hand and peering at the Mark. "And what about those tattoos?"

She pulled away her hand and sighed. "I guess it's our turn to explain. We are Shadowhunters, like I said before. Another term is Nephilim. At least that's what we call ourselves. The Downworlders have less flattering name for us."

"Downworlders?" Alek asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to answer but Valentina beat her to it. "Vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and the fey. The magical beings of this dimension." All Shadowhunters looked at her in surprise and wariness.

"How do you know that?" Jace questioned coolly. "Answer me!" By this time all Shadowhunters were on guard and ready to attack if necessary.

Alek stood up and stepped closer to Jace. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Alek, sit down! There is no need for violence. I will answer the question," Valentina said calmly. "All and only the Pride leaders and know who you are and what you do. And yes, we know about Idris, your home country. The Clave knows that we exist also. We once lived in harmony, not confined to the Accords, but in a world where we trusted each other. However, there was a betrayal that forced us to flee in chaos. Later we agreed to keep each other's existence a secret because we feared that this would happen again. This secret has been kept ever since; only the leaders know of each other's existence."

This was met with a deafening silence until Izzy broke it. "Well, I guess that does make sense but it doesn't mean we trust you. We need proof. Besides, it still doesn't explain how Chloe is both a Shadowhunter and a Mai! Nephilim blood is dominant!"

"So is ours. Maybe Chloe is half and half," Valentina said. "It's a certain possibility. After all, she has her claws and superhearing, and she's able to receive runes."

"And what about the dreams?" Chloe asked.

"It's probably from Basset, trying to guide you into who you really are. Yes, you are a Shadowhunter but you are also one of us. Do you see that? Above the fireplace?" They all glanced at jagged pieces of painted stones encased in a picture frame.

"It's beautiful," Chloe answered, approaching it and looking at it closely.

"It's the oldest piece I have. Perhaps about three thousand years. It's about the coming of the Uniter. We've been waiting a very long time." The piece in the middle had a green star and other pieces had what she assumed Egyptian symbols.

"Are you sure I am what you think I am?" she asked. Being a Shadowhunter was hard enough without her being a weird cat-angel hybrid.

"I've never been sure of anything in my entire life. The dreams you've been getting are from the goddess Basset herself. The dreams started coming since your sixteenth birthday, correct?" Chloe nodded and Valentina started to recite the prophecy. "Of the shadows and of the ancient race. Nine lives to live, nine to endure. Nine lives to accomplish much, but each life more complicated than the last, and each death more painful than the one before."

"I…will die?" Chloe stammered out. She has seen a lot of deaths before but never imagined how it would be to die.

"I am doing everything within my power to make sure that doesn't happen. The Mai are searching for the Order's assassin as we speak," Valentina said reassuringly.

Jace got up and stood next to Chloe. "What assassin and what kind of Order are you talking about?"

"The Order is a group of human assassins that hunt and kill the Mai. We saw an assassin lurking around when we were following you," Jasmine said.

Chloe frowned when she heard Jasmine. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I felt like I was being watched and that's why I started walking faster than usual," she said when everyone stared at her.

"Yeah and you walked into an abandoned old church," Alek reminded her.

"It's not really an old church. It's the Institute in San Francisco. It offers safety and housing to any Shadowhunter who requests it. It can have about two hundred people in there," Alec answered. "And the reason you couldn't see it is because it's protected by a force kind of thing called glamour. You would see something else in its place or nothing at all."

"But it's weird; how come you were able to see our runes but not the Institute?" Clary glanced at Valentina.

"Perhaps they weren't trying to see through it. When Alek first saw you, he probably noticed that you weren't human and was scrutinizing you to see something…inhumane," said Valentina, looking at Alek. He nodded to confirm that she was right.

"Well, you were inhumane but acted like a regular human when I trapped you against the wall," Alek said flirtatiously. Chloe felt herself blush as everyone stared incredulously at Alek and her.

"We'll explain our race, but first, why are mundies trying to kill me? Us?" Chloe felt overwhelmed; it was a lot to take in. First she's a part of an ancient race, then she's supposedly the Uniter, the savior of their race, and now mundies are trying to kill her?

"Fear. Ignorance. A feud that goes back thousands of years. But mostly a mistaken belief that Mai are a danger to human race." Valentina turned to look at her in the eyes. "You have to understand that if we cannot find the assassin, we have to put you into hiding. I'm sorry, Chloe, but your life is no longer your own." This immediately caused chaos.

"What? You can't take her away from us! She wouldn't be safe anywhere else even if you were to flee all the way across the country!" Isabelle exclaimed. "She's our sister!"

"She's right. Chloe won't be safe anywhere else than Idris. Demons are everywhere and without protection, they will find her," Jace told Valentina, looking absolutely furious. She was his sister, for crying out loud! She was the only real dependent family left in this world and he couldn't bear the thought of letting her be dragged to some unfamiliar territory by them.

"We'll protect her. She won't be harmed if we were to go into hiding," Jasmine reassured him but that didn't calm anybody down.

"She'll be safe with us; you don't need to worry," Alek said, for once being serious instead of joking around. Chloe was, after all, the Uniter. Sometimes with things of such value, there was no other choice. She had to be protected at all times.

"You don't know anything about our world. And we weren't talking about that kind of protection. There are wards and runes that protect the Institute to keep the demons and other unwelcoming things out." Alec glared at the Mai. Chloe was practically a sister to him and he wouldn't let her go without a fight. They had unconsciously formed a circle around Chloe and she was touched that her friends, practically family, had cared about her this much to go against someone they didn't know how dangerous they were and especially after they knew what she was now.

"You're wrong," Chloe spoke, startling everyone around her. "My life has always been my own, even if I had to do things I didn't want to. It's been mine and it'll always be mine." She had a determined look on her face that Alek couldn't help but admire. How can someone who looked so delicate and fragile look so strong? "I think I need time to think over all the information you've given me. Thank you for giving me answers. I needed them." Chloe plastered a fake smile on her face and stood up. She had so many thoughts swirling around her head and she suddenly felt an urge to go home and cry her eyes out. "I think it's time to go home, guys. It's late and Meredith is probably starting to worry."

Isabelle and Clary looked at her with a worried expression but didn't try to console her. They knew that she would deny that she wasn't okay. They would just have to wait to talk to her until they got home. Alec turned to the threesome in front of them and said, "Pleasure meeting you," just out of politeness. He knew that Chloe must be feeling overburdened with all this "you have to save us" crap from the Mai. Chloe looked at Jace, whose face was unreadable and hard. He caught her staring at him and his face softened just a little.

"Let's just take a portal home." Clary nodded and took out her stele from and pocket. She drew a symbol composed of swirling lines and a portal appeared on the wall. They stepped into the portal but Chloe looked back at the other Mai. "Thank you, again." Then she too disappeared into the portal.

**What do you think? Let me know by reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been forever since I updated, so sorry for that. I had a mild case of writer's block. But thank you for the reviews! Seriously, your reviews are my motivation. Someone asked me who I pictured as Jace. I thought Mitch Hewer can be a possible candidate, but they picked Jamie Campbell Bower and I'm pretty much fine with that. I think he can really play Jace if they went through those really long auditions. And for the movie, they'll cut his hair and actually make him look like Jace. I hope that answered your question. Ok, I'm done rambling, so on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 6 **

Chloe tried to avoid Alek and Jasmine at school the next day, which ended in a complete and epic failure. She was walking to her 4th period when she was suddenly pulled into a janitor's closet. She tensed and was about to twist the arm holding her wrist when the light turned on. She sighed. "What do you want, Alek? I need to get to class." She turned toward the door, her hand on the knob when Alek spoke.

He smirked as usual at her and said, "Nothing. Just doing my job as your protector." As he expected, Chloe turned to him, her blue eyes flashing in anger and surprise.

"Protector?"

"Yes, Jasmine and I are your protectors. You are after all, the Uniter, and you have to be watched at all times to ensure your safety." His smirk grew bigger as he saw her fists clench; he winked at her. "Aren't you excited to be spending time with me all the time? Most girls in your situation would be flattered by this."

"Well, I'm not most girls and I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself against a few mundies. After all, I've been killing demons practically my whole life." Chloe inwardly rolled her eyes; they didn't even know what those demons can do! There really was no point in protecting her from her own world.

Alek searched her eyes to look for any sign of that girl he saw yesterday. "Are you okay with all this? You seemed pretty overwhelmed yesterday." Chloe was surprised that he actually asked her about how she was feeling. He seemed like a jerk most of the time but there was really a sweet side to him, like Jace. The resemblance between them was really startling.

"I'm…I've more or less accepted the truth. I mean, I've been a Shadowhunter practically forever but I always felt and knew that I was different," she said, looking up at Alek and smiled.

Alek smirked again and said, "Do you regret being so mean to me now?"

The smile instantly slipped off her face as she glared at him and said, "No." He slowly began to back her up until her back hit the wall. "So who was that guy you were having coffee with? Is he your boyfriend?" Alek knew that he wasn't, but he just wanted to tease her about it. Valentina had told him last night that Shadowhunters marrying humans was against the Law when he and Jasmine had told her about seeing Chloe with a human.

Chloe raised one eyebrow. "That is none of your business." She kept her face blank, something she learned from Jace, the expert himself.

"Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that Mai and human can't be…intimate." He waited for her to take the bait.

Surely enough, her blank mask shattered and she gaped at him. "Wait, what?"

"Mai and humans don't mix. I guess you could call it a curse." He watched as she digested the information.

"So what happens when we kiss?" she asked. Not that she wasn't interested in Brian, but she now had even more reasons to break it off with him.

"Depends on the kiss. Paralysis, death. Sometimes paralysis and death. But not for the Mai, of course. Just the humans." Chloe really wanted to slap that arrogant look off of his face but she restrained herself. _He's_ _not worth it, Chloe, calm down and take a deep breath_.

She was about to speak when she noticed a faint outline of a door behind a mop. "Do you see that?" she asked Alek, pointing behind a mop.

"See what—" he broke off as he noticed the hidden door also. They glanced at each other before simultaneously stepping toward the door, pushing the mop aside. Chloe took a deep breath, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"This must be the hidden door Clary told me about!" When Alek still looked confused, she said, "I'll explain all this to you later, but I really need to call Jace and the others." She quickly texted everybody about the door and told them to gear up, just in case. Her phone buzzed with the responses, saying that they'll be right there. She whipped out her stele and about to draw some runes on herself when Alek said, "What's going on, Chloe? Are you in danger?" She looked up and noticed that he was very tense and had his phone in his hand.

"No, Alek. I'm not in danger. Let's get out of this closet first and then I'll tell you everything." Chloe opened the door, bright light making her eyes squint until they adjusted. She looked around her surroundings to make sure that nobody was near and turned to Alek. He was watching her, one perfect blond eyebrow raised. _What, I do not think his eyebrows are perfect!_ She blushed and quickly began to rummage through her bag for her fighting gear before he had time to put in a snarky remark for her blush. She could see a smirk forming on his face and quickly said, "I didn't want to explain anything in there because—"

"Oh, I understand. No need to kill the moment, right?" he said.

She gave him a look that clearly said to stop joking around. "No, I didn't tell you not because I didn't want to break the moment but because there might be demons in there who might overhear who I am and move to another place. We barely found them and don't want them to get away!" she said, exasperated.

Alek was quiet for a moment, thinking over what she said. "So you do admit there was a moment between us." Chloe stared at him for a moment and laughed outright.

"Of course you would only pay attention to that!" she exclaimed. After she stopped laughing, she smiled softly at Alek. "But thank you for cheering me up. I think I seriously needed that."

For the first time, he smiled at her, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "You're welcome, Chloe." As they stood there smiling at each other, Chloe couldn't help but remember the first time she'd seen him. It was a memory from long time ago and she knew that she had seen Alek when she was very young. "I know you from somewhere…a long time ago," she said slowly. "I had a flashback the moment I saw you."

Alek opened his mouth to respond but before he could, they heard footsteps heading toward them and Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Alec appeared. Chloe blushed as Jace raised an eyebrow when he saw Alek. Izzy only smiled at Chloe and shot her a look that assured her that they'll be talking about this later. "Finally! It's about time you guys got here!" Chloe exclaimed, trying desperately to regain her composure.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Jace didn't want Clary to go with us and Clary obviously didn't take that very well. Long story short, Jace eventually gave in after all of us ganged up on him."

Jace looked at Chloe. "You're not even in your fighting gear yet. Were you too busy with him to change into it, or should I say too busy to get him to change for you?" Immediately her cheeks flamed up to an incredible shade of red. "Jace!" She couldn't believe he said that; she didn't think of Alek that way at all!

The smirk that has been playing at his lips made its appearance again as Alek said, "I know you wanted me, King, but I didn't know you wanted me that bad." He put his arm around her shoulder. "You do seem a little tense." he whispered into her ear. Chloe pushed his arm off her shoulder and turned to him.

"A crazy demon on the lose kidnapping mundanes, so yeah, maybe a little," she said sarcastically.

He smiled again and murmured, "I could help you relax." She scowled and crossed her arms. "No? Well, don't say I didn't offer."

_I can't believe I'm having this conversation in front of my brother! _She ignored the sound of snickering from her family and said, "What do you want?"

"I thought I just made that fairly clear."

Clary, who was trying to suppress her laughter into her hand said, "Chloe, why don't you just go to the bathroom and change before Jace or Alek could utter more snarky comments?" Chloe stopped glaring at Alek and nodded after giving Jace another glare. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead by now, Clary thought.

"Yeah, but could you draw some runes on me first before I go?" she asked Alec. He nodded and came over to her with his stele. Sometimes, Alec was the best one to be with out of all her family. He was a good listener and didn't pry for details, or say any rude comments like her brother. But if he didn't, he wouldn't be Jace, Chloe thought fondly. Alek watched curiously from his position behind Chloe as Alec drew several runes on her neck, arms, and back. Chloe noticed his stare and started to explain. "They're runes, burned into our skin. Different Marks do different things, such as healing and strength. Some are permanent but the most of them vanish when they've been used." Chloe started to point out the runes Alec was drawing onto her skin. "Heightened speed, stamina, strength, soundless, agility, courage…" She winced slightly as she felt stinging kisses on her skin from the stele. "Geez, Alec, easy on the stele," she murmured.

"Sorry, Chloe," he answered. "Okay, I'm done." Chloe's arms, hands, and palms were now covered with a matrix of black swirling lines. "How many weapons do you have?" Alec asked.

"Well, I have two seraph blades in my bag and some knives in my locker and in my boots." Chloe's hands finally found her fighting gear and pulled it out of her bag. She gathered it in her arms and turned to the group. "I'm going to go change. And no, you can't help me, so don't even think about saying it," she said to Alek with a warning in her eyes. He raised his hands in mock surrender with an innocent look on his face. With a final glance at him, she turned and left for the bathroom.

When she came back, Clary, Alec, and Jace were talking among themselves, while Isabelle was talking to Alek about God knows what. Chloe cleared her throat to get their attention. Clary smiled at her. "Great, you're ready!" Chloe smiled back at her and turned to Alek.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Valentina wants to talk to you about something. She wants you to come over after school. And I'm on Uniter duty. I'm supposed to follow you everywhere you go to protect you." Jace frowned a little at this. "What are you guys planning to do?"

"Go through the door and investigate what's in there, of course!" Izzy replied enthusiastically. "This should be fun! Would you like to come with us?" she asked Alek.

Alec exclaimed, "What? He can't come with us!"

Izzy rolled her eyes at him. "And why not, Alec? I bet he has some fighting skills at least. He did say that they've been hunted for generations. And plus, his claws and the night vision is pretty useful, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but we could always use Chloe's—"

"Ok, so would you like to come with us?" Izzy said to Alek, cutting off what Alec was saying.

He smiled smugly at Chloe, who looked annoyed that he and Jasmine had to practically stalk her everywhere. "Anything for the lovely ladies," he said. Isabelle smiled and handed him a knife, which he tucked into his pocket.

Before Jace could open his mouth and say his usual snarky comments, Chloe quickly said, "Can we go now? We don't have all day, you know."

She opened the door to the janitor's closet and stood in front of the secret door. Adrenaline swept through her as she opened the door by an unlocking rune. She looked back at Jace, who gave her a nod. Gripping her witchlight rune stone and a seraph blade, she pushed opened the door to reveal a dark hallway. Chloe walked through the door with Isabelle by her side, the witchlight shining through her fingers, lighting up the hallway. She quickly put it away when she saw an opening at the end of the hallway. Chloe was quite surprised to find that she had indeed developed night vision, but before she had a chance to freak out about it (in a good way, of course), Isabelle had already unlocked the door with her stele.

Chloe cautiously opened it soundlessly and they went in, with Jace in the lead, ready to defend themselves if necessary.

However, no one was ready for what they saw behind the door.

**The summer finale was awesome, don't you think? I still can't believe that Zane is Alek's brother! They have to get a second season; they can't leave us all hanging like that! Anyway, please review and what do you think they saw behind that door?**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

Hi guys. I'm so sorry I haven't been writing but the truth is I've lost inspiration for this story since the show was cancelled. So I've decided to delete this story and start over with another one. It will still be the same concept and the same story line but just not exactly the same as the current story. I will post it when I have it all planned out so please give it a chance when it is up. Thank you so much!


End file.
